Jurassic Marsh - Day 27
Three |Type = Last Stand |Flag = One |Plant = Choice without sun-producing or free plants |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = same |Objective 1 = Plan your defenses and defeat the zombies |before = Jurassic Marsh - Day 26 |after = Jurassic Marsh - Day 28 |image = JMD27.png}} Difficulty Like Day 22, 3000 sun are given. However, the zombie pattern is arranged for a much different strategy than before, like pterodactyls on all lanes. Additionally, the arguably two toughest dinosaurs are the only dinosaurs present on this level. The player should notice each dinosaur present and plan accordingly. But unlike other Last Stands, this one can be pretty easy or pretty difficult depending on the player's set-up, as more sun is given than usual, giving more elaborate strategies for the player to make. Waves 1 1 5 5 1 5 2 2 4 4 3 |zombie2 = 1 1 3 3 5 5 |note2 = Skips to wave 3 immediately |zombie3 = 1 1 5 5 |note3 = Skips to wave 4 immediately |special3 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie4 = 1 3 3 4 4 5 1 5 2 |zombie5 = 1 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 |note5 = Skips to wave 6 immediately |zombie6 = 2 2 4 4 3 3 |zombie7 = 2 3 4 2 3 4 1 1 1 5 5 |zombie8 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note8 = Skips to wave 9 immediately |special8 = 2 4 1 3 5 |zombie9 = 2 4 1 1 5 5 3 3 2 4 |note9 = Final flag}} Strategies Death from Below :Created by This strategy does not require Plant Food. *'Required plants:' **Primal Potato Mine **Potato Mine **Perfume-shroom **Cherry Bomb Plant Primal Potato Mines on the whole lawn. You can replace the blown ones with Potato Mines or Primal Potato Mines caused by both dinosaurs front or back. If you fear of these two dinosaurs ruining your defenses, you can use Perfume-shroom to prevent more trouble and Cherry Bomb against a huge group of zombies if you want to be prepared on the next upcoming wave. Bulbs, Tiles and Mines :Created by Version 1 *'Required plants:' **Bowling Bulb **Tile Turnip **Wall-nut **Potato Mine **Cherry Bomb (optional) This strategy can be used in both Days 22 and 27. Firstly, plant a column of Bowling Bulbs on the second column. Secondly, plant a column of Wall-nuts on the third column. Thirdly, plant a column of Potato Mines on the first column. Lastly, plant three Tile Turnips on the first, third and fifth Bowling Bulbs from top to bottom. You will have 875 sun left. The extra sun is very helpful because you can use Cherry Bombs to fight against zombies, but this level is possible without Cherry Bomb. Use Plant Food on a Bowling Bulb on a tile immediately when the pterodactyls appear on the screen. Use Plant Food again immediately when the ankylosauruses appear on the screen. Use Plant Food for third time at the end of the wave. If you have extra Plant Food or Cherry Bomb, use it against zombies that are still on the lawn. No Perfume-shroom, premium plants, or lawn mowers are used. Version 2 *'Required plants:' **Bowling Bulb **Tile Turnip **Potato Mine This strategy is similar to Day 22 but this strategy has some minor changes. Firstly, plant two columns of Bowling Bulbs on the second and third columns. Secondly, plant two columns of Potato Mines on the first and fourth columns. Lastly, plant three Tile Turnips on the first, third and fifth Bowling Bulbs from top to bottom on the second column. You will have no sun left. Use Plant Food on a Bowling Bulb on a tile immediately when the pterodactyls appear on the screen. Use Plant Food again immediately when the ankylosauruses appear on the screen. Use Plant Food for third time at the end of the wave. If you have extra Plant Food, use it against zombies that are still on the lawn. No Perfume-shroom, premium plants, or lawn mowers are used. Gargantuars are good on both side *'Required plants:' **Boosted Hypno-shroom **Imitater Hypno-shroom Plant three column of Hypno-shrooms in the first, second and third column, then press "Let's Rock." The Jurassic Gargantuars will smash all zombies in one hit. Although some of them might have to throw their Jurassic Imps, no one of them will die. However, be careful with the ankylosaurus, because it can throw your Jurassic Gargantuars to the leftmost column, and normal zombies to consume your Hypno-shroooms. You can use 1150 sun left to plant another Hypno-shroom on the lanes without any of them left. And you can use the Turbo Button if you think the level is very slow due to Jurassic Gargantuars' movement speed. The Wall :Created by *'Required plants:' **Wall-nut **Rotobaga **Celery Stalker **Spikeweed *Plant Spikeweed in the last two columns. *Plant a column of Wall-nuts behind the Spikeweed. *Plant two columns of Rotobaga behind the Wall-nuts. *Plant a column of Celery Stalkers behind the Rotobaga. *Use Plant Food on the Wall-nuts, except for the center one (which will be heavily defended anyway). Zombies approaching from the front will fall pretty rapidly to the spikes. Those carried to the back by pterodactyls will be slaughtered by the Celery Stalkers. Don't worry too much about ankylosaurs, since there is plenty of room for parts of your wall to slide backward, and the Rotobagas will keep working fine if the line gets staggered. You Shall Be Spiked, By Spikeweed! :Created by *'Required plants:' **Boosted Spikeweed **Primal Wall-nut **Power Lily **Primal Peashooter **Perfume-shroom **Split Pea *Plant one row of Primal Peashooters on the first column. *Then plant Primal Wall-nuts on the fifth and first columns (and on seventh column if you have Power Lily and no boosted Spikeweed). *Plant two or three Spikeweeds on sixth to ninth columns. *When an ankylosaurus or a pterodactyl appears, do not use Perfume-shroom yet. Instead, Split Peas handle it. *When the final wave comes, take care of one of the dinosaurs with a Perfume-shroom. *If you do not have a boosted Spikeweed, you may need to sacrifice two lawn mowers. Let's Drop the Beet! :Created by *'Required plants:' **Phat Beet **Garlic **Aloe **Spikeweed **Spring Bean **Blover **Perfume-shroom *Do not plant on the first, third, fifth lanes, so that any tiles on them are empty. In the picture below, P means Phat Beet, G means Garlic, A means Aloe, and S means Spikeweed. Fill the second and fourth lanes like this. **GPPPPPAGS *Garlics will prevent the zombies eating your Phat Beets. Whenever your Garlics on the first column get weak, repair them quickly. *When three ankylosauruses invade your lawn, Use Perfume-shroom to charm all of them using Instant Recharge. It should be done very fast before they fling the zombies into the tile close to your home. *If you made it, there are no hazards left in this level. Use remaining Plant Food on the Spring Bean and use Blover to blow all the zombies away at the final flag. Gallery PRIMAL Potato mine paradise.jpg| 's strategy IMG 0224.PNG|By Screenshot_2016-12-27-15-13-14.png|By IMG_0165_yuanyc06.PNG|By Screenshot_20170502_221125.jpg|By SOJM27.PNG|By Walkthrough Jurassic Marsh Day 27 Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Last Stand level - Jurassic Marsh Day 27 (Ep.372)|By How would you rate Jurassic Marsh - Day 27's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with one flag Category:Brain Busters Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand